Fantastyczne zwierzęta: Zbrodnie Grindelwalda
Fantastyczne zwierzęta: Zbrodnie GrindelwaldaFANTASTYCZNE ZWIERZETA: ZBRODNIE GRINDELWALDA na Warner Bros. Entertainment Polska Sp. z o.o. (ang. Fantastic Beasts: The Crimes of Grindelwald) — drugi film z serii filmowej opartej na książce Fantastyczne zwierzęta i jak je znaleźć autorstwa J.K. Rowling. Reżyserem filmu jest David Yates, scenarzystką – J.K. Rowling, a producentem – David Heyman. Akcja filmu rozgrywa się w Paryżu, we Francji, a także Wielkiej Brytanii wiosną i latem 1928 rokuNew Fantastic Beasts story will be set in New York, London and Paris na Pottermore.com„'Fantastic Beasts' sequel to take place in spring/summer 1928 Paris”. Premiera Światowa premiera odbyła się 16 listopada 2018 roku. Seria o Newtonie Skamanderze w przedwojennym świecie czarodziejów ma składać się z pięciu filmów. Wytwórnia Warner Bros. 3 lipca ogłosiła, że ruszyły główne zdjęcia do drugiej części przygódDenofgeek.comOstatniatawerna.pl. Informacje Akcja rozpoczyna się w 1927 roku, kilka miesięcy po wydarzeniach z pierwszego filmu, kiedy to Newton Skamander pomógł zdemaskować i schwytać czarnoksiężnika Gellerta Grindelwalda. Ten jednak ponownie uciekł z więzienia i gromadzi wokół siebie zwolenników, którzy tak jak on uważają, że czarodzieje stoją wyżej niż wszystkie istoty niemagiczne – w tym ludzie. Teraz na jego drodze stanie – dawniej jego najlepszy przyjaciel – Albus Dumbledore, któremu już raz udało się pokonać groźnego czarnoksiężnika. Tym razem Dumbledore będzie miał pomocnika w postaci swojego byłego ucznia, Newta Skamandera. Drogi magizoologa ponownie skrzyżują się z siostrami Goldstein oraz Jacobem Kowalskim, a nowa niebezpieczna przygoda przetestuje ich lojalność w szybko dzielącym się świecie czarodziejów. Historia rozgrywa się nie tylko w Nowym Jorku i Londynie, ale też w Paryżu. W filmie można znaleźć kilka odniesień do serii o Harrym Potterze. Pojawiło się kilku magicznych łowców nagród, w tym starszy brat Newta, wróciliśmy do amerykańskiego odpowiednika Ministerstwa Magii, a także odwiedziliśmy magiczny cyrk Arkanus. Autorką scenariusza jest J.K. Rowling, która była także jednym z producentów. Za kamerą stanął David Yates, dla którego był to szósty film w świecie czarodziejów i mugoli. Do Eddiego Redmayne'a i Johnny'ego Deppa dołączyli Jude Law jako Dumbledore, Zoë Kravitz jako Leta Lestrange – kobieta z przeszłości Newta – oraz Callum Turner jako Tezeusz Skamander. Powrócili także Katherine Waterston i Alison Sudol jako Tina i Queenie Goldstein, Dan Fogler w roli Jacoba Kowalskiego oraz Ezra Miller, który powrócił jako Credence. Wydanie Blu-ray i Digital HD filmu zostanie poszerzone o sceny usunięte, nie zawarte w kinowej wersjiExtended Cut of ‘Fantastic Beasts: The Crimes of Grindelwald’ Coming to Blu-ray and Digital HD. Oficjalne streszczenie |-|Tłumaczenie = „''Tak jak obiecał, Grindelwald zdołał uciec. Ponadto, zaczyna gromadzić wokół siebie nie tylko magów, ale również mugoli. Jedynym, który może go powstrzymać, jest jego dawny przyjaciel, Albus Dumbledore. Jednakże Dumbledore będzie potrzebował pomocy maga, który już raz stanął twarzą w twarz z Grindelwaldem – swojego byłego ucznia, Newta Skamandera. Newt po raz kolejny połączy siły z Tiną, Queenie i Jacobem, jednak tym razem czeka na nich o wiele niebezpieczniejsze zadanie''.” |-|Oryginalne = „''Grindelwald has made a dramatic escape and has been gathering more followers to his cause – elevating wizards above all non-magical beings. The only one who might be able to stop him is the wizard he once called his dearest friend, Albus Dumbledore. But Dumbledore will need help from the wizard who had thwarted Grindelwald once before, his former student Newt Scamander. However, the mission against Grindelwald will ‘test their loyalties’ as the wizarding world becomes more divided and dangerous''Second ‘Fantastic Beasts’ Film Starts Shooting as New Plot Details Emerge.” Obsada mały|250px * Eddie Redmayne jako Newton Skamander :* Joshua Shea jako młody Newton Skamander * Jude Law jako Albus Dumbledore :* Toby Regbo jako młody Albus Dumbledore * Johnny Depp jako Gellert Grindelwald :* Jamie Campbell Bower jako młody Gellert GrindelwaldPottermore.com * Katherine Waterston jako Porpentyna Goldstein * Dan Fogler jako Jacob Kowalski * Alison Sudol jako Queenie Goldstein[https://twitter.com/jk_rowling/status/800648313787809792| Queenie Maryam: Will Queenie the Queen come back in the second film? J.K. Rowling: Yes!] * Ezra Miller jako Credence Barebone * Zoë Kravitz jako Leta Lestrange :* Thea Lamb jako młoda Leta Lestrange * Callum Turner jako Tezeusz SkamanderHypable.com 220px|prawo * Claudia Kim jako Nagini * William Nadylam jako Yusuf KamaNaekranie.pl * Kevin Guthrie jako Abernathy * Carmen Ejogo jako Serafina Picquery * Poppy Corby-Tuech jako Vinda Rosier * Ólafur Darri Ólafsson jako Skender * TBA jako Sebastian * Brontis Jodorowsky jako Nicolas Flamel * Ingvar Eggert Sigurðsson jako Gunnar Grimmson * David Sakurai jako Krall * Derek Riddell jako Torquil Travers * Wolf Roth jako Rudolph Spielman * Victoria Yeates jako Bunty * Olwen Fouéré jako Meluzyna * Cornell John jako Arnold Guzman * Jessica Williams jako Eulalia Hicks * Fiona Glascott jako młoda Minerwa McGonagall * Deepak Anand jako czarodziej * Liv Hansen jako czarownica z Ministerstwa Magii * Alexandra Ford jako zwolenniczka Grindelwalda * Johanna Thea jako czarownica z Ministerstwa Magii * Jag Patel jako starszy czarodziej * Adam Ewan jako Yarwood * Israel Ruiz jako czarodziej z Ministerstwa Magii * Aykut Hilmi jako Shafiq * Joakim Skarli jako czarodziej z Ministerstwa Magii * Jan Freygang jako czarodziej * Linda Santiago jako Ciotka Credence'a Barebone'a * Nicki Vickery jako starszy czarodziej * Simon Wan jako auror Chang * Adrian Mozzi jako czarodziej * Alfrun Rose jako młoda rudowłosa czarownica * Christopher Birks jako Cassius Bell * Bart Soroczynski jako Stebbins * Phil Hodges jako więzień 001 * Emma Holt jako mugolka"New actresses for Fantastic Beasts 2 are revealed" from Potterish.com * Megan Simpson jako dziewczyna na baluProfil Megan Simpson na Mandy.com * Tim Ingall jako Spectrum Filmy 200x200px|lewo 200x200px|prawo 200x200px|centruj Galeria Fantastyczne_zwierzęta_(plakat_promocyjny).jpg Tinanaszafkach.jpg FB IMG 1516321953603.jpg FB IMG 1516321958068.jpg FB IMG 1516321962786.jpg FB IMG 1516321967099.jpg FB IMG 1516321971268.jpg FB_IMG_1516321947926.jpg Crimes of Grindelwald title.jpg|Oryginalne logo de:Phantastische Tierwesen: Grindelwalds Verbrechen en:Fantastic Beasts: The Crimes of Grindelwald es:Animales fantásticos: Los crímenes de Grindelwald fi:Ihmeotukset: Grindelwaldin rikokset fr:Les Animaux fantastiques : Les Crimes de Grindelwald ja:ファンタスティック・ビーストと黒い魔法使いの誕生 nl:Fantastic Beasts: The Crimes of Grindelwald no:Fabeldyr: Grindelwalds Forbrytelser pt-br:Animais Fantásticos: Os Crimes de Grindewald ru:Фантастические твари: Преступления Грин-де-Вальда uk:Фантастичні звірі: Злочини Ґріндельвальда zh:神奇动物：格林德沃之罪 Kategoria:Filmy